


Ingredients to Change Your Life

by Magisey



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: 31 Days of McHanzo, Friends to Lovers, mental health mention, teen for later topics, these are warm up drabbles for me, unbetad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-09 16:12:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12891690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magisey/pseuds/Magisey
Summary: Mix:- One month- One determined cowboy- One supportive brother- One ragtag group of coworkers (family?)- A pinch of willingness to changeServe cold and share with a friend.(31 days of McHanzo prompts from puremchanzo)





	1. Welcome Home/Cold Weather

**Author's Note:**

  * For [puremchanzo](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=puremchanzo).



> Day 1 & 2 combined!

_“It is currently 3:26 am. Local temperature is -1 degree Celsius.”_

Hanzo roused as the thrusters of the ship jerked the small cruiser. Autopilot always did favor rougher landings, the efficiency of quick time and better fuel economy taking precedence over trivial things like comfort. Rubbing his face, the archer gathered his go bag and waited for the ship to finish docking, already bracing himself for the chill air.

At the very least, there was little chance of Genji being here to greet him. Such an odd return time meant that Hanzo could slip into the base without fanfare. Gathering his hair, he set it in the usual bun, regretting the haircut choice the most in the winter months. As much as the style change had been freeing, the extra padding and warmth around his face were sorely missed.

With a final shudder, the carrier doors opened. Cold night air rushed in, hugging the archer tight. Getting old was for the birds. Tell Hanzo fifteen years ago he’d be having joint aches because of cold weather and he’d have laughed at you.

There were no clouds in the sky, a clear night shining through. With the base lights kept as minimal as possible, stars shone brilliantly like pinpricks of light punched through rich blue-black velvet. Far in the sky, the moon hung heavy and fat, lighting the area nicely.

Enough that Hanzo could finally see the figure waiting near the front doors.

Swathed in red with only the faint glow of a cigarillo. Trails of smoke curled around him, joining the steam of his breath. It was just like the movies the man favored - the gunslinger waiting at high noon for the show down. Except, instead of the sun, the moon took its place. Hanzo’s steps faltered, wide eyes. Why was Jesse waiting for him?  _Ridiculous, the man is merely smoking._

But no, Jesse was approaching. Perhaps they had selected the cowboy to be the debriefer? Hanzo’s mission wasn’t high priority, just long. Two weeks of surveillance and intelligence gathering on possible Talon bases in the US. Minimal check-ins meant they might want a more thorough report.

They met halfway. This close, Hanzo could smell the fragrant smoke that clung to Jesse like a constant cologne. Its familiar scent eased a line of tension in the archer’s neck.

“Hey,” It was good to hear his friend in person and not over a crackling com for a change; good to see his lazy grin and ridiculous, shaggy beard, “Welcome home, Hanzo.”

Home.

This wasn’t a debriefing. This was his friend, coming to greet him.

Something thick lodged in his throat and refused to budge no matter how much he swallowed. Jesse’s smile faltered, concern rippling over his face.

“Hanzo?”

“Thank you.” He whispered. Jesse’s eyebrow raised, but he thankfully didn’t comment on the odd response. Instead, he clapped Hanzo on the shoulder, giving it a friendly squeeze.

“Ain’t nothin’, sugar. Now, let’s get you inside. Colder than a witch’s tit out here.” Hanzo huffed a laugh at the crude saying. Hana would be chewing McCree’s ear off about discrimination against witches. They walked side by side, the cowboy filling the quiet that had surrounded Hanzo on his time away, “Now, we outta get you a stockin’ cap. Can’t imagine you’re likin’ the cold weather with your fancy haircut.”

“Perhaps we can buy one together.”

Yes, it was good to be home.


	2. Baking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas traditions shared between friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No actual baking XD Just lots of chatter

A quick rest left Hanzo groggy, but functional. It was important to regulate his sleep schedule, and having gotten enough down time on the carrier, he was able to be awake by early morning. The archer, dressed and cleaned, headed into the central kitchen area.

Its open plan and industrial nature allowed for noise to flow freely, and Hanzo was immediately assaulted by loud chipper conversation. Grimacing, he rubbed his temple and stepped closer, peeking around the final corner.

“I’m telling you, we just gotta have  _ Panettone _ . It’s my favorite!” Lucio looked like he was about to burst, skating and bopping back and forth in place to a soft, steady rhythm. Hana was sitting on the counter, her eyes bruised from what had to be a late night stream.

“Sure, as long as we can get a Christmas cake. Usually, my friends and I would watch the parades downtown then go and eat barbecue.” Despite her fatigue, the young gamer caught the motion of Hanzo trying to slip by. “Look who's back! Come in here.”

“Good morning.” Caught by expectant, hopeful stares, Hanzo surrendered himself to their conversation and walked into the kitchen. If he had to endure the chatter, he could at least start making himself tea and toast, “You were discussing Christmas?”

“Yep! Guess it’s a big tradition for the gang to go up to a ski resort. We’re trying to plan what we wanna bake when we’re there.” Hana filled him in, shifting just a little when Hanzo reached up beside her to grab his usual mug. It had been kept clean, he noted. Another surprisingly thoughtful touch.

Lucio snapped his fingers, grin brilliant as he declared, “Oh, we gotta have  _ rabanada _ !” He could hardly swallow down the sigh that bubbled up, the headache getting worse and not better. It wasn’t either of their fault - it was typical for most countries to be excited by the december holidays. He turned on the electric kettle.

“So, what is that?” Hana’s dubious tone echoed Hanzo’s mental one. 

“It’s like old bread that’s been dipped in egg yolk and ---”

“French Toast.” The warm rumble of the cowboy’s voice slid up Hanzo’s back and scratched pleasantly at his ears. He looked over his shoulder, seeing the man shamble in in grey sweats and a loose fitting black t-shirt. He ambled to the coffee maker, and not for the first time did Hanzo wish there were more tea drinkers in the organization. At least  _ then _ he would have boiling water at his fingertips like most agents had the disgusting tar they called coffee. “Y’all talkin’ ‘bout whatcha wanna make on the trip? Hanzo, they tell you ‘bout it?”

“Indeed. It sounds foolish.” Well shit. He winced at his own words, feeling the mood shift in the kitchen. Clearing his throat, the archer quickly clarified, “What about the base? Who will be here to ensure that it is safe?”

“Oh! Man, don’t worry ‘bout that. Satya and Torbjorn are staying behind. They’re gonna put up major defenses and Torb’s family is gonna come crash here for the week we’re gone.” Lucio’s chipper mood lifted the awkwardness he had slammed into them so ungracefully. Pacified, he nodded and glanced to Jesse, who was watching him closely.  _ Probably upset that I would be so insensitive. _ Dealing with people after so long alone left his bruske nature to come off as churlish.

“Mmm, if we’re gonna add stuff to the list, mind puttin’  _ tamales _ and  _ sopaipillas _ on there? My mama always made ‘em with me. Pork and red chile  _ tamales _ …” Jesse’s wistful sigh twisted something deep inside Hanzo, leaving the archer with the sudden desire to shower him with tamales. Whatever… Those were.

Hanzo poured hot water into his mug, breathing in the vapor that curled off of it. His favorite tea was measured into the cute cat infuser Genji had gifted him for his birthday, and set inside to steep. In the background, their conversation continued, jovial and happy, planning everything they would bake or cook.

A new voice joined them, “Oh! Good morning everyone.” Hanzo turned partially in time to see Mei-ling step into the kitchen, her hair a mess and her top slouched to the side.

“Stay up late doing research again?” Hana teased Mei, who giggled and waved her off.

“Just as you did a stream! I put it on for background noise when I work. It’s very helpful.”

“Wait, you’re a viewer? Level up!” How that was a level up, Hanzo did not know, but he kept his tongue in check and moved to the toast machine (toaster, a voice reminded him, toaster). An assortment of half full and empty bread bags stood in orderly rows, offering all types of grain and flavor. Hanzo immediately reached for the large, square type - a specific style that Hana, his brother, and himself enjoyed. Pulling out one slide, he slipped it into the machine.

“So what are we talking about this morning?” Mei asked.

“Christmas deserts and food we wish to have.” He answered, wanting to have his one participation in the conversation brushed over.

“Oh! There’s not much of a tradition in China, though Christmas Eve we give out apples. I would not mind having some of those.”

Lucio spoke next, “Apples?”

“Mm! Christmas Eve is called  _ ‘Ping’an Ye’ _ . It sounds like the word for apple,  _ Pingguo _ . So, you give friends and family apples.”

“Pretty cute. Fresh fruit’d be nice, I reckon.” The toast popped from the machine, letting Hanzo grab it and put it onto a napkin. A stick of butter sat nearby on a dish, a knife littered with the evidence it had been used for the same purpose. Hanzo took it and began to butter his toast. “What sorta traditions are there in Japan, Hanzo?”

The archer paused, surprised he was asked. Everyone fell silent, waiting for his response. Clearing his throat, Hanzo stared at his toast, unable to turn and face their staring eyes, “Christmas is not observed officially. Christmas Eve is considered a romantic holiday. Couples go out and eat christmas cake. It is… A sponge cake with whipped frosting and strawberries,” It was also his favorite dessert, “Family’s also eat it, as well as Fried Chicken. Usually from KFC. The mascot looks… Santa-ish.” That earned a chuckle from the group. Tension unwound from his shoulders, his moment in the spotlight finished.

“That cake sounds exactly like the one we have in South Korea!” Hana was overjoyed, practically bouncing on the countertop, “We gotta have it now, right?”

“I think so. Might as well have a whole buffet, share all our favorite Christmas foods.” Jesse’s voice soothed him further. As Hanzo took a bite of his toast, he felt immensely better than the night before or the two weeks prior. Even going to a ski-lodge sounded like it might just be fun.


	3. Full Moon/Pets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay!  
> Chapter feat. Ares, the therapy dog!

A group meeting had been called and the decision made final - Saya, Torbjorn, and his family, as well as Athena (Winston made a conscious effort to include the AI in decisions), would be staying at base while the rest of the group headed for the mountains. Hanzo felt a particular level of relief when Genji cheered, knowing his brother had agreed to join them. 

Which meant getting ready and packing. There was a laundry list of chores that needed to be done, both personal and base obligations. Hanzo sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, having come back from a shopping trip with a gaggle of other agents. Apparently, he wasn’t the only one who lacked a robust wardrobe of winter wear. Despite insisting that the cold didn’t bother him, Winston made it clear he needed at least four changes of clothing.

Carrying his bags to his room, he heard a soft scuffle shuffling behind McCree’s door. It was definitely none of the archer’s business, but something propelled him to walk forward. The distance was ate up in four quick taps and Hanzo was knocking on the door - On knock specifically.

It was unlocked and unlatched, opening just a little bit with the force of Hanzo’s knock. It stopped halfway from full, hitting something on the other side. “What in tarnation?” The voice, muffled as it was, sounded irritated and Hanzo bit down on his lower lip. 

“My apologies.” A few more moments of shuffling, and the door opened the rest of the way, showing off a disheveled and surprised looking McCree. The man was holding what littled like reindeer horns on a small headband, one that definitely wouldn’t fit Jesse’s head. “I heard a noise and…” decided to be noisy. Panic slithered up Hanzo’s spine - was this weird? Was it odd to go and see if someone was okay or what they were up to? It wasn’t his business at all.

But if it was weird, the cowboy gave no indication, his smile brilliant, “Well hell, guess you’re in on the joke now too. C’mon in.”

“Joke…?” Oh this wasn’t going to end well. Sighing, Hanzo walked into the room, the door closing behind him.

On McCree’s bed laid out Ares - the bases therapy dog. Angela usually kept him in the medbay if not checked out to someone. Usually checking out Ares meant you were struggling, and the impish grin on Jesse’s face showed no signs of mental strain. Although, they could easily be hidden. Hanzo knew that all too well.

But it wasn’t just Jesse’s smile; Ares was dressed in the shaggiest looking sweater, the German Shepherd taking everything in stride. It was black like his coat, his wise brown eyes blinking at Hanzo slowly, a gentle wag to his tail.

“Jesse, what  _ is _ this?”

“Well, it’s a Full Moon t’night, and it’s also the holidays so…” The cowboy’s grin was infectuous. It blazed trails of pleasant heat below Hanzo’s skin, making him feel excited and secured, “Figured Ares could make an appearance as a were-reindeer! Whatcha think?”

“I…” What indeed. Blinking, the archer chuckled and rubbed his face, “Think it’s clever and also going to get you in trouble.”

“Oh no, partner - it ain’t just me no more. You’re in this too now.”

 

They did indeed get in trouble, but the laughs and general pleasantness of the evening well outweighed a few extra chores being stacked onto their responsibilities.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.  
> Please leave a comment if you enjoyed!  
> My tumblr is: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/superboverwatch


End file.
